wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Foodman (episode)
Foodman is the 2nd episode of TV Series 1. Synposis Anthony watches a tv show about a superhero. Inspiring him to pretend to be one. Dorothy brings a rose petal cake and Anthony wants everyone to eat healthy. Since making sure everyone eats healthy is his superhero. Anthony cuts Dorothy a tiny slice of Dorothy's dessert. Then hypocritically, Anthony eats up all the cake. Causing him to get a tummy ache. He dreams of Foodman wanting Anthony to eat healthy again so Anthony learns his lesson. They also sing about Hot Potatoes. Plot Series Intro Song 1: Hot Potato (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) Red & Yellow Transition Kindergarten Text Types Kids make a collage out of paper clothes and different things, including cutting out green legs. Star Transition Wiggle House The episode starts off with with Murray serving peas on the Wiggles plates one at a time. Greg asks Murray if he can hurry up because he's very hungry. Murray responds that Anthony hasn't arrived yet, then Greg tells him that since Anthony eats so much, the others never get enough to eat and that this is an opportunity for the Unforgotten Wiggles to have a good meal without Anthony eating it all. Murray then asks what Anthony is doing and Jeff answers with watching a television show about his favorite superhero. Anthony is imitating the moves Foodman is making on tv(not shown in episode).Anthony then wonders how great it would be to be a superhero like Apple Boy or Fruit Salad Man. He loves food! That's it! He's Foodman! Anthony later returns to the table and starts acting like a superhero. Starting off with calling the other Wiggles "citizens", then he praises Murray's choice of serving peas and Murray, sounding confused, thanks him. Greg then asks him what's up and he goes to a spot in Wigglehouse, spins around a few times, and ends up in a superhero costume and replies "I'm Foodman!" and the others reply with "Foodman?" Then Anthony goes "That's right Foodman. Able to eat tall sandwiches with a single bite, faster to the table than a speeding train, I am Foodman, the hungry hero!" Wiggly Trivia *Will Foodman save the day? *Do the Wiggles need saving? *If not, can he save himself? We later come back to the scene where Murray is serving peas (just like before) and Foodman comes in and takes a piece of bread that was on Jeff's plate and gives some positive features and gives permission to serve it. Then Dorothy comes in carrying a cake and greets the Wiggles. Foodman asks her what she has and she replies with "It's a special cake. Yummy for my tummy Anthony, Yummy for my tummy!" Anthony then asks her if she was planning to eat the whole thing and then he cuts only a small slice for her leaving Dorothy a little sad saying, "If you say so". Foodman later comes back to the table and Greg finally replies that he's not hungry anymore and that the food is already cold. Foodman then suggest to heat the food up. Murray loses track of counting and has to start again like he did in the beginning and Greg rushes to his room with Murray coming after him. Foodman, now free of anyone in the room starts eating Dorothy's cake and then he enters a dream surrounded by food then the real Foodman replies that he eats sensibly and that Anthony will get a stomach ache from eating the cake. Anthony replies that his stomach does hurt and he wakes up. Anthony later decides that it's not a good idea to eat too much of, then he asks Dorothy about the type of cake she made and she replies with " Rose Petal Cream Cake!" and Anthony gets surprised and asks if the cake was made of roses and Dorothy replies with "My favorite food!" which leaves Anthony moaning while Dorothy and the other Wiggles laugh. Red & Purple Transition *'Song 2': Teddy Bear Hug (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) Snail Transition Henry the Octopus Puppet Show Henry the Octopus tells his friends about outer space. Captain Featherswords Pirate Show Captain Feathersword tries to set the pirate cartwheel record when a storm arrives. The howling winds make his voice high pitched. Wags uses a fan to return Captain's voice to normal, but then the storm comes back. This time, Captain hides behind Wags so the wind can't change his voice again. It works, and the storm heads out to sea. Captain continues trying to set the record, but he accidentally cartwheels off the deck. *'Song 3': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) Paint Rollers Transition Wiggly Chase Scene The Wiggles are playing tennis when the ball is thrown high into the air. Captain Feathersword comes by on his bike and catches the ball in his mouth. The Wiggles, Henry, Wags, Officer Beaples, and Dorothy chase after him. Gallery HotPotato-SongTitle.jpg|"Hot Potato" GoingonaPicnic.png|Kaz and her friends GoingonaPicnic2.png|Max and Kaz BenjaminandCarolyn.png|Benjamin and Carolyn Foodman2.jpg|Murray passing food TheUnforgottenWigglesinFoodman.jpg|Greg tired of Murray taking so long JeffinFoodman.jpg|Jeff Foodman4.jpg|Anthony watching TV Foodman5.jpg|''"Do you think I look like a superhero?"'' Foodman6.jpg|''"That's it! I'm Foodman!"'' Foodman7.jpg|''"Hello, Citizens!"'' Foodman8.jpg|''"Citizens?"'' Foodman9.jpg|The Wiggles confused Foodman10.jpg|Murray has to start all over again. TheWigglesinFoodman.jpg|Anthony saying he's not Anthony... AnthonyinFoodman.jpg|but he is.... Foodman.jpg|Foodman. Foodman13.jpg|''"Foodman?"'' Foodman14.jpg|Food Pledge Foodman-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia Foodman15.jpg|''"I must test this. You can never be too sure"'' Foodman16.jpg|''"Hey Anthony, that's my..."'' Foodman17.jpg|''"Bread? Just as I suspected!"'' DorothyandherRosePetalCreamCake.jpg|Dorothy bringing rosey cake Foodman19.jpg|Dorothy saying hi to Anthony (Foodman) Foodman20.jpg|''"Just one minute young dinosaur. What do you have there?"'' Foodman21.jpg|''"It's my Rosy Petal Cream Cake."'' Foodman22.jpg|''"That may be so, but you don't intend to eat the whole thing, do you?"'' Foodman23.jpg|Dorothy stunned Foodman24.jpg|Anthony (Foodman) decides to taste Dorothy's cake. Foodman25.jpg|Anthony (Foodman) slicing the cake. Foodman26.jpg|''"Off you go, little dinosaur"'' Foodman27.jpg|''"If you say so."'' JeffSleepinginFoodman.jpg|Jeff sleeping Foodman28.jpg|Greg worries that the food is getting cold. Foodman29.jpg|''"Let me taste it for you."'' Foodman30.jpg|Anthony (Foodman) tasting. Foodman31.jpg|''"Correct Greg, the food is cold"'' GreginFoodman.jpg|Greg stunned Foodman33.jpg|Murray says he has to start all over again. Foodman34.jpg|Greg decides to go to his room. GregandAnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayinFoodman.jpg|''"But Greg...."'' AnthonyandMurrayinFoodman.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheOtherWigglesinFoodman.jpg|Murray catches up with Greg. JeffandAnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Foodman37.jpg|Anthony feeling hungry Foodman38.jpg|Anthony eating Rosy Petal Cream Cake Foodman39.jpg Foodman40.jpg|Anthony in his dream AnthonyEatingRosePetalCreamCake.jpg|Anthony eating rose petal cream cake Foodman41.jpg|The real Foodman. Foodman42.jpg Foodman43.jpg|Anthony having a tummy ache DorothyandAnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyinFoodman.jpg|''"Rose petal cream cake."'' Foodman45.jpg|''"YOU MEAN THAT CAKE IS MADE OUT OF ROSES?!?"'' Foodman46.jpg|''"My favorite food."'' TheWigglesandDorothyinFoodman.jpg|Everybody (excluding Anthony) laughing. Pop-UpStarTransition.jpg|Pop-Up Star Transition TeddyBearHug-SongTitle.jpg|"Teddy Bear Hug" SnailTransition.jpg|Snail transition TheMoonandStars2.jpg|Henry teaching about Outer Space TheMoonandStars3.jpg|Tom asks if there really is outer space TheMoonandStars4.jpg|Henry replies "Yes" TheMoonandStars5.jpg|Jaques the Shark TheMoonandStars6.jpg|Henry making adjustments to the Octo-Mobile TheMoonandStars7.jpg|Jaques with a space helmet TheMoonandStars8.jpg|Jellyfish TheMoonandStars9.jpg|Starfish HenryandStarfish.jpg|Henry and a starfish File:TheMoonandStars.jpg|Jacques and Henry in outer space WagsinFoodman.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordinFoodman.jpg|Captain doing a cartwheel TheS.SFeatherswordinFoodman.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFoodman.jpg|Wags and Captain File:TheStorm.jpg TheStorm2.jpg CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninFoodman.jpg|Captain falling down DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-SongTitle.jpg|"DOROTHY (My Favorite Dinosaur)" PaintRollTransition.jpg|Paint roll transition TheWigglesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggles TheOppositeWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglesandWagsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheWigglesandDorothyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy GregandJeffinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWigglyMascotsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Officer Beaples TennisBall.jpg|Tennis ball CaptainFeatherswordinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Captain stealing ball CaptainFeatherswordRidingonBike.jpg|Captain riding on bicycle TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Tennis Ball Chase CaptainandHenryinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Captain and Henry JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Jeff and Captain JeffinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Jeff GreginTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Greg MurrayinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Murray AnthonyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Anthony OfficerBeaplesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Officer Beaples HenryandWagsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Wags TheProWigglyHumansinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglyHumansandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Officer Beaples TheMaleWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaplesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group CaptainandDorothyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglyMascotsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandWagsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Dorothy 20150916 052753-1-.jpg|You can see a picture of Thomas and Percy in the backpack Trivia * When the Wiggles pledge allegiance to Foodman, they are humming the melody to "Fruit Salad". * First appearance of Foodman. He will appear again in Toot Toot!. In Cold Spaghetti Western and Hot Poppin' Popcorn he is played by Paul Paddick. * Anthony transforms into Foodman by spinning around. This is characteristic of how Diane Prince transforms in the Wonder Woman TV series. * In the first scene in the kindergarten background, Thomas and Percy are seen in the backpack. *On some versions, Teddy Bear Hug is cut out. *In the PVD, the song "Hot Potato" is duplicated in different versions. * Dorothy is absent in the Taiwanese version. Goofs * On the TV Boxset Version, you can hear the Wiggly Trivia music for a split second before it cuts to the next scene. Category:Music Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:1998 Category:Episodes with the Tennis Ball Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:Episodes Named After Songs